Original OneshotUninhibited Wallflower
by texasbella
Summary: This is the original oneshot which is being expanded into a multi-chapter story. Poly E/B/J *FFN pulled the full story (which was on hiatus and incomplete at the time). coffee shop & A03 have the full version up to the hiatus point. I will repost on fictionpad once I am able to finish writing the story.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight. I do not own any copyrights. I do own a dirty mind however…and that can make things, um, interesting…

**A/N:** So yeah, I'm indecisive at times! I had left this up as the precursor to the multi chap story, with the intent (which I followed through on) of taking it down once I got the story to where I began merging it with this oneshot. However, recent reviews from readers who did not get the pleasure of reading this beforehand are clamoring for it. So, I decided I would put it back up…but as its own posting thereby making it easily available for those that wish to peruse it, but also keeping it separate for those that don't want the surprise spoiled in the full story…

**Uninhibited Wallflower…the original oneshot as debuted on the Dirty Cheeky Monkeys blogspot**

BPOV

I couldn't believe the week I'd had.

It wasn't enough that it had been a good six months since my lady parts had seen any action other than my hand or the shower head. My own fault really, since I didn't believe in casual sex. If this dry spell lasted any longer, however, I was going to start rethinking that belief.

It wasn't enough that two weeks ago I had walked into the first day of my _Sexual Taboos: Fact or Myth_ course to find that the professor I had expected, Dr. Gerandy, had apparently had a heart attack and was being replaced with Dr. Edward Cullen.

Young. Intelligent. Sex on legs. Completely off limits. If only someone could explain that to the tactless females in the class that had progressively shown up for each class wearing fewer clothes.

It wasn't even enough that one week ago the new TA arrived. A senior who had just transferred from Texas A&M, Jasper Whitlock was tall, tanned and easy going. He always had a friendly smile on his face which made his baby blues twinkle. And the accent? _Yeah, kill me now._

It became too much when Dr. Cullen gave us our first group assignment in class today. Per his instructions, we were to pair up in groups of two and would randomly be assigned a "taboo" to research in depth. We would have the entire semester to work on the project and would present our findings for our final grade.

Being the wallflower that I am, I sat there quietly as my classmates quickly paired up around me. As partners were chosen, they moved to the front of the room where Dr. Cullen wrote down their names and assigned their topics. There were giggles and gasps along with shrugging shoulders and quiet acceptance as each team received their task and departed.

I had laid my head down on my desk to wait and see who would be left needing a partner.

"Ms. Swan?" Dr. Cullen's silky voice caused me to look up. To my astonishment, everyone was gone. I was the lone student remaining. Typical.

"Yes, Sir," my voice wavered.

"Please come forward to the podium," he said in a clipped tone.

I gathered my books, tucking them into my messenger bag, before cautiously moving down the steps towards the front. In true Bella fashion, I managed to miss the edge of the bottom step and felt myself sprawling forward.

Instead of colliding with the floor, I felt my body enveloped in a pair of strong, muscled arms.

"Whoa! Easy there l'il lady," drawled Jasper.

I unclenched my eyes and looked up into his face, finding him almost close enough to kiss. I glanced at his lips before looking into his eyes which darkened to a sapphire blue as we stood there. I was frozen and couldn't seem to get any air to move in or out of my lungs.

"Mr. Whitlock, I do believe you have saved your damsel from certain embarrassment on my floor. You may release her, and let her stand on her own now," snapped Dr. Cullen.

As soon as he let me go, I sucked in a deep breath, grateful for the air, yet immediately missing the feel of his arms around me. It did not go unnoticed by me that my nipples had pebbled, and there was dampness in my panties.

"My apologies, ma'am." Jasper chuckled as his eyes roved over me. Could he sense the rush of arousal he had caused in me?

"No. No apologies needed. Um, thank you for, you know, not letting me fall on my face," I rambled out, feeling completely illiterate. He grinned at me, the left side of his mouth quirked up a little higher than the right, and his left eyebrow followed suit. Definitely going to need to change the panties.

"Well, it's all fine and good now. He saved you; you've thanked him. I have a meeting to get to, so if you'll both step over here so we can finish up?" Dr. Cullen's demeanor showed his annoyance.

"After you, darlin'," said Jasper as he extended his arm, indicating for me to go ahead.

Dr. Cullen was shuffling through some papers, and he kept his eyes focused on them as he addressed us. "I was told I would have an even number of students when I arrived. However, it seems one of the students dropped the class this morning, which leaves me in a bit of a conundrum," he paused. Shaking his head, he continued. "I could put you in with one of the other groups, but have found this project is most beneficial to the participants if the group is kept to two people. Therefore, here is what I propose," he finally looked up at both of us. "Mr. Whitlock, would you be amiable to stepping in as Ms. Swan's partner for the semester?"

"It would be my pleasure, Dr. Cullen," he crooned.

Dr. Cullen tilted his head in my direction. "Ms. Swan, are you amiable as well?"

Inside I was doing a happy dance. This would be my chance to get to know Jasper better. Trust me, after discreetly watching him in class over the week, letting my mind wander with deliciously naughty fantasies that I furiously rubbed out of my system each night, I definitely wanted to know him better.

"Absolutely," I said a little too enthusiastically. I heard Jasper chuckle behind me, as if he knew a secret.

"Very good. Due to the circumstances, instead of just assigning your topic, I will let you have your choice of what is remaining. Dominance and submission, Exhibitionism, Masturbation," he stopped and looked directly at us, his green eyes darkening slightly, "or Polygamy. Which topic do you fancy Ms. Swan?" His voice had deepened, become husky, almost as if he wanted to know if I was _personally_interested in any of the things he had just listed. Or perhaps it was my imagination.

I knew I was covered with a heated blush. With each taboo that had rolled off his lips, my skin had grown warmer. Standing between these two incredibly sexy men, I could feel the testosterone swirling around me. I was drowning in their inherent maleness.

A brief vision of the three of us, naked and writhing, sweating and groaning as we teased the pleasure from each other's bodies bombarded my brain. I shook my head slightly to try to clear it. I needed to get laid. Soon.

I glanced over at Jasper. "Do you have a preference?" I squeaked out. _Geez, I am so out of my league._ _Why am I trying to become a sexual therapist when I can't even discuss it without turning red as a beet?_ Not to mention the fact that who was going to want to come to someone like me, someone who wasn't getting any, for advice on how to better their own sex lives?

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "Nuh uh, darlin'… I'm just doin' this to help 'ya. I won't be gettin' a grade, so it's all you sweetheart."

I melted a little more at the terms of endearment. _They don't mean anything; it's just his southern upbringing_, I chastised myself.

I groaned. "Right. All me. Okay, well, honestly, the whole dominance and submission thing scares m,e and I'm sure the whole exhibitionism and masturbation topics aren't going to hold any mysterious secrets to be unlocked. I guess that leaves Polygamy?" I answered as I looked at Dr. Cullen. I thought I saw him cut his eyes towards Jasper as the corner of his mouth twitched.

"That's fine, Ms. Swan," he said as he jotted it down on his notepad. Jasper and I exchanged phone numbers and a promise to contact each other this weekend to work out a research schedule. Dr. Cullen asked Jasper to stay for a moment as he had a question, and I was dismissed.

I left the room in a daze.

A lust induced daze.

Definitely rethinking the casual sex. It was Friday; maybe I'd hit one of the local bars tonight.

As I had no other classes for the rest of the day, I began walking the three blocks back to my duplex. I was at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn green, when I noticed the tattoo parlor tucked back in the strip mall.

On a whim, I turned to the right and walked towards it with purpose. My hand was on the doorknob when I hesitated. _What am I doing?_

Flash of blue eyes and green eyes, supple lips, silky hair—auburn and dirty blonde. Nipples at attention again, clit throbbing, more juices flowing from my core into my already soaked panties.

_That's right. I'm going to walk through this door and have some kind of pain inflicted on my body in the desperate hope it will erase the need that has been building in my body all week._

A tiny bell rang as I walked through the door into the dimly lit lobby. The back part of the shop, where the work stations were, was brighter. The Divinyl's _I Touch Myself_ was playing through the overhead speakers.

Not. Helping.

"Can I help you?" sneered a tall blonde woman from behind the counter.

I swallowed to wet my dry mouth. "I was thinking about maybe a small tattoo or maybe, um, a piercing?" I said meekly.

She looked me over and smirked. "Okay, Laura, which one is it going to be?"

"I'm sorry, Laura?" I asked.

"You know, Laura Ingalls? All innocent and sweet and long brown hair…"

I don't know if it was the stress of the week or what, but I lost it. Throwing my head back, I started laughing profusely. As abruptly as I'd started laughing, I stopped.

"You know what?" I said, glaring at the blond bombshell. "FUCK. YOU. How dare you? You don't know me! You certainly don't know what my life has been like or that in the last week alone my sexual frustration has skyrocketed off the charts! All thanks to my stupid professor and his damn TA. Sex incarnate is what they are, and I'm supposed to just go to class and take my notes and leave and pretend that I don't walk out of every fucking session aroused as all get out with ruined underwear!"

"Just..AHHHHHHHHHHHH…fuck my life!" I gave a resigned halfhearted laugh.

Blondie was looking at me. I mean, really looking at me like maybe she could see who I really was. She shook her head as she snickered.

"I like you. You've got balls, Ingalls! I'm Rosalie by the way," she said as she came around the corner to offer me her hand.

I grinned shyly, embarrassed by my outburst as I took her hand. "Bella. Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Swan. Now, what are you really doing here? If you don't mind me saying so, you just don't seem like the type to come into a joint like this."

Something about Rosalie made me just open up. I gave her a brief rundown of my history, telling her about my last failed relationship with Mike Newton and his useless inchworm dick… _but at least it had been something other my fingers_. Finally, concluding with my decision to come in here for some pain to override the desire.

When I stopped talking she was silent for several moments, considering every word I'd just vomited onto her. "Tell 'ya what. You've got a rockin' body; let me suggest a belly piercing for today. Call it 'instinct,' but I don't really think you're going to handle much more than that in one sitting, Swan. Afterward, I'm closing up shop and _we_ are going for a mani/pedi and then out for a drink." She nodded her head as if to say 'and that's final.' Who was I to disagree? I willingly handed my future, at least tonight's future, over to my new friend.

UW*UW*UW*UW

JPOV

The son of a bitch was right.

It had played out exactly like he'd said it would. So far.

When my cousin had called me and told me he was pulling strings to get a transfer processed immediately because my 'ass was moving to Phoenix to play wingman,' I'd laughed at him and told him he was bat shit crazy. You just don't uproot and pull out of college your senior year over a piece of ass, especially one you've never even seen.

Then he'd described her. Petite. Demure. Smart. Long wavy hair that looked like 'liquid chocolate.' Full breasts. A tight ass, usually shown off in skinny jeans. Obviously unaware of how she looked or affected those around her. Just our type… a wallflower.

The last descriptor reeled me in hook, line, and sinker. After all, even a wallflower needs some tender loving care. Right?

I'd zeroed in on her within a minute of walking into the classroom and found her watching me. I could feel the heat of her stare from across the room and was thankful I'd worn loose jeans because _The Bone_ was waking and wanting to make his introductions.

We'd gone to dinner that night, and I listened as Edward laid out his plan. He knew there were an uneven number of students, and he was pretty sure she would be left without a partner, which is where I would come in. He also knew he would give her a choice of topics, ones that would give us some insight into her preferences depending on her answer.

It had been late when he'd dropped me off at my new home. I'd found a unit in a quaint duplex with a large, shared backyard that was about three blocks from the campus. With a hard-on the size of Florida, I'd stepped out into the backyard for a smoke, hoping I could will _The Bone_ into submission so I could get to bed.

I'd just taken the last drag of my cigarette when I heard the moaning. Unable to restrain myself, I'd stepped up to the large picture window of my neighbor's unit. There were no curtains. No lights were on inside. Thinking I'd imagined it, I turned to leave and heard it again. I spun back around and put my face up against the glass.

Traces of moonlight filtered into the room and danced across her naked form. She was sitting in the middle of her living room floor with her back to the window. She was leaning back on one elbow, her head dropped back causing all that thick hair to pool on the ground behind her, eyes squeezed shut. Her rose colored nipples were hard and pointing towards the ceiling as her free hand was moving rapidly between her legs.

I knew I should leave; that it was wrong to stand here and watch her uninvited. But why the fuck was she doing this in her living room with no curtains if she didn't enjoy the idea of someone possibly seeing? I palmed my dick through my jeans and groaned.

_What if she doesn't realize that I've moved in and she's no longer alone?_

The southern gentleman in me almost won out as I once again turned to leave. I stopped dead in my tracks when she cried out, and I clearly heard _my_ name fall from her lips in the throes of her orgasm.

Astonished, I looked back into the window. She was now sprawled out, spread eagle, on her living room floor, and though her eyes were still closed, I could see all of her face, and I knew it was her.

There was no backing out of Edward's plan now. We would make this wallflower bloom, just like the good ol' days!

UW*UW*UW*UW

BPOV

It was after 9:00 when Rose pulled up to the curb of my duplex. I gave her a quick hug and thanked her for the girl's night before hopping out of the car and slightly swaying as I made my way to the front door. While digging in my bag for my keys, I noticed there was a car parked in my neighbor's driveway.

I was pretty sure I had heard movement in the previously vacant unit over the last week or so, but I'd yet to see a car or a person. I found my keys and unlocked the door, turning and waving at Rose to let her know I was in. She honked once and pulled away.

I hesitated, momentarily considering knocking on the neighbor's door to introduce myself since whomever it was finally seemed to be home. Deciding it was probably too late and that they'd hopefully be home tomorrow since it was Saturday, I proceeded into my house and locked the door behind me.

I dropped my bag on the floor by the door and tossed my keys on the side table. I headed towards the kitchen, unbuttoning my blouse as I went. The house was stifling as I usually left the air off during the day when I wasn't home to keep the electrical bill down. I shrugged out of the blouse and tossed it over one of the kitchen chairs and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

I stood in the cool air coming from the fridge as I drank down half of the bottle in one go. I looked down at my abdomen and giggled at the shiny silver swan that now hung from my belly button. It had hurt, but not as much as I had expected. It might have helped that Rose had given me a shot of Patron before taking me back to the piercing room.

Playing with the tiny swan, I recalled the reason I'd gone in and gotten it in the first place.

_Dr. Cullen._

_Mr. Whitlock_.

Despite the heat, my nipples perked up at the thought of them. I closed the fridge, running the cool bottle over my forehead. I strolled into the living room over to the picture window and looked out at the empty backyard. It seemed so quiet and peaceful. I unlatched and threw open the French doors that lead onto the patio. The night air that crept in through the door was cooler than the air inside, causing goose bumps to break out over my skin.

I set the water bottle down on the end table and crossed my arms over my chest as I ran my hands up and down my upper arms trying to chase away the bumps. The action squeezed my tits together, and I moaned softly at the feeling.

Slowly, I trailed my fingers over the mounded flesh spilling out of my bra, encouraging my nipples to harden further. I glanced out the door, listening for any sound of my mystery neighbor. Satisfied that no one was in the backyard, I slipped my fingers between my breasts to undo the clasp of my bra.

Boldly, I grasped each side of my bra and yanked it back and down my arms, letting it fall on the floor. I hissed as the cool air teased the newly exposed flesh. Pieces of my earlier conversation regarding taboos floated through my mind.

_Exhibitionism._

_Masturbation._

I chuckled to myself, knowing that I was well versed in both of these. I frequently placed myself in my open doorway to get myself off. I intentionally haven't hung curtains on the back side of the house. No one comes into the fenced in yard, but now that I have a neighbor the stakes have been raised. _I could really get caught this time._

The thought caused my lower stomach to tighten and I tremble. I really am so very naughty.

_What would it be like to get caught?_

I reached to the waistband of my jeans and undidmy button.

_Would my discoverer turn away or watch? Would they make themselves known to me?_

I slowly lowered my zipper with my right hand as I used my left hand to roll my nipples between my fingers. A soft groan fell from my lips.

_Would they be forward enough to approach me and capture my hardened peaks in their mouth?_

I traveled the short distance to my couch, the blue fabric looking soft and inviting in the moonlight. Glancing once again out the open door, I decided the hell with it. I needed some kind of release after this crazy day. Again, I see their lust darkened eyes flash through my mind and my decision is final.

I lay back along the length of the couch and shimmied my jeans down until my upper ass was hanging out and the top of my neatly trimmed pussy was just exposed. The way the denim constricted around me, cutting into my flesh, caused my pussy to pulse.

_Would the sight of me be enticing enough to encourage the stranger to join in? Would it be a thick, hard cock that was freed from its confines or would it be a set of manicured nails slipping past a waistband to slide through a pair of slick lips in search of her pleasure button?_

My left hand, freshly manicured this afternoon with a glossy black, trailed over the curve of my hip, teasing across the top of my pubic mound. My right hand seemed to move of its own accord upwards along my ribs before cupping my breast, pausing to squeeze it roughly, finishing with a tug on my nipple. In sync, I slid my right hand into my hair as my left hand slipped down under the edge of my jeans, and I pressed my middle finger between my moist folds.

I closed my eyes and pulled my hair gently, whimpering into the silent night. At the same time, I applied firm pressure to my clit. My back arched up off the couch as I let out a throaty 'yessss.' At the double sensation, my mind conjured the two faces I most wanted to open my eyes to find watching me.

Tall. Blue eyes. Muscled. "_Darlin'_." Coppery hair. Green eyes. Sunkissed flesh. _"Ms. Swan."_Full kissable lips.

Their features flickered through my mind, weaving and separating, fueling the burning ache between my thighs. I rocked my hips into my hand, arching and relaxing my back, feeling my breasts tightening and easing with my movements.

My memories teased me closer to the edge as even their voices invaded my fantasy.

"Ms. Swan!"

I bolted upright into a seated position as I folded my arms across my front, trying to cover myself.

Standing next to the couch, towering over me with a smirk on his face, was Dr. Cullen. His hands are tucked into his pockets with his thumbs hooked over the sides, as if they are pointing out the very large bulge in his pants.

"Oh, fuck," I squeaked.

"Well, that can probably be arranged, sweetheart," came the smooth drawl from behind Dr. Cullen.

I leaned forward to peer around his legs and my breath caught in my throat. Leaning against the far wall was Jasper, clad only in a pair of low slung jeans; his abdominal muscles twitched and rippled with his silent laughter.

Raising his hand in an easy going wave, he grinned that damn quirky, lopsided grin that always gets me soaked and said, "Howdy, neighbor!"

_Oh, hell._

UW*UW*UW*UW

EPOV

Jasper hadn't been kidding when he'd said she was beautiful to watch. Actually, his exact words had been 'she's a fuckhawt piece of ass,' and I certainly concurred.

The show I'd just witnessed was enough to make me envy him. Make me jealous of the stories he'd come to me with each morning this week as he told of how he'd spied on her the night before. Tales of how each night she'd put herself on display in a different way, with different states of undress, but always bringing herself to orgasm and calling out one of our names.

Turns out our little wallflower had a hidden side to her. One that was adventurous, controlled by her lust, and obviously fixated on us. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

I resented him for having had this privilege without me. I chided myself for having waited until tonight to come see for myself. Waiting had been necessary, however. We'd needed the week for the discreet stares to be shared and for the lust to build to a crescendo before I sprung the assignment on the class, thereby springing the trap for this rare beauty.

The Fates were smiling on us when we found this unit for rent within walking distance of the campus. Jasper's old beat up Chevy would never have survived the trip, so he had made the move with the intent of procuring a vehicle once he got settled.

Never in a million years would we have guessed he was moving in right next door to the reason he was here. Next to the girl we were planning to lure in… and fuck.

My musings were interrupted by her quiet voice.

"What, um, why are you both standing in my living room?" she whispered, moving her hands to cup her breasts in a vain attempt to cover herself. Silly girl. Didn't she realize the picture she presented now was that much more enticing?

Her skin was flushed, and I could tell her heart was beating rapidly as she took shallow breaths. We'd managed to pull her from whatever fantasy had been running through her head before she'd achieved her orgasm. Perfect. She would be that much more desperate for our touch. It was time to make our proposition.

"Well, Ms. Swan," I began, "Mr. Whitlock here is, in fact, my cousin." Her eyes widened slightly. "I came by to see how he was settling into his new place, and he was giving me the tour. Imagine our surprise when he was showing me the backyard, and we found your door open…"

Jasper had stepped up beside me so that we had both encroached into her space. As I trailed off, we both moved to sit on either side of her, and he continued.

"But even more surpisin' was the sight that awaited us when we poked our heads through the door to make the proper neighborly introduction." He moved his hand onto her thigh as I followed suit on my side. "We both tried getting your attention. So, l'il lady, do ya want to tell us what was running through that pretty l'il head of yours, distracting you to the point of being caught completely unawares?"

Her eyes were darting between our faces. Her tiny pink tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her lips, and we both groaned. She stilled completely and stared down at our hands.

I glanced over at Jasper and gave him the slightest nod. Together we started gently squeezing her thighs, releasing the pressure to move our hands upwards a fraction then squeezing again. In this fashion, we reached her upper thigh.

"Ms. Swan, are you going to answer?" I goaded her as we started to lean in towards her.

With surprising speed, she pushed our hands away and leapt up off of the couch, darting for the kitchen.

"Fuck!" I hissed under my breath.

"You can say that again," muttered Jasper.

We both got up to follow her, but had barely made it three steps before she came storming out of the kitchen, her blouse from earlier in the day pulled on but left unbuttoned. The material covered the majority of her breasts, but a tantalizing view of her creamy skin was visible from her neck all the way down to her open jeans.

"What the fuck is going on?" she screamed at us.

I tried not to let her exposed flesh distract me from the problem that seemed to be arising. It was hard…and so was my cock. Her ire was only fueling my desire. This was going to be much more satisfying if she was going to put up a fight.

In no way would we force this on her, though. She was going to have to bend to our will and beg us. She could throw her little temper tantrum and then we would convince her that she wanted this. _Needed_ us to fuck her.

Neither Jasper nor I had responded to her, so she took our silence as permission to continue her rant.

"Who do you both think you are? Just waltzing into my home, intruding on a private moment and then….and then you have the nerve to demand to know what I was thinking about?" she yelled.

She was flailing her arms around as she spoke, and the blouse had pulled apart farther; her nipples would be exposed to us with one more dramatic gesture on her part. In my peripheral vision, I saw Jasper blatantly adjust himself. _Tease._ She noticed as well and sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Her arms dropped to her sides in a huff, and the material pulled back that last quarter inch. The pink nubs were perfectly placed at the sloped tips of her breasts just above the full swell from the bottom. They were hard, and I yearned to be able to close the distance between us so I could tease them with my lips and fingers. I wanted to see how much I could get them to swell and elongate.

I slowly licked my lips as I reached down to adjust my own problem. Her eyes fluttered open at that moment, and she exhaled roughly. I locked my stare with hers as I slowly stroked my erection through my pants. _What I wouldn't give to know what she's thinking right now._

"Please," she whimpered. "I…I just want to know the truth." The look in her eyes belied her words. I was confident her initial 'please' was the beginning of the begging we were looking for.

I looked at Jasper, silently indicating that he needed to proceed by working his calming magic. It was part of the reason he was such a great wingman in these games. Something about him always manages to soothe the girls if they start getting panicky on us.

With a relaxed smile, he walked towards her.

UW*UW*UW*UW

JPOV

Edward's meaning was clear. We had a flight risk on our hands, and I needed to do damage control before we lost her. That was certainly not happening; I needed to have her too badly. A week of shared, but distant, heated stares across the classroom. A week of shamelessly peeking through her window as I cracked _The Bone_and spilled my marrow across my hands to the erotic displays she unknowingly presented for my pleasure.

She was different from the girls Edward and I had tag teamed in the past. I'd barely exchanged any words with her other than a brief 'hello' in passing until this afternoon, yet I was being drawn in. Something in the back of my head was telling me this could be more than a conquest, more than a casual fuck.

Placing a soothing smile on my face, the one I reserved for breaking horses and breaking wills, I walked towards her. She instinctively backed up. _Smart girl, but that'll never do._

"That's very pretty, darlin'," I crooned at her. A ploy to distract her as I stepped closer. She didn't retreat this time.

Her eyes snapped up to meet mine. "Wh—what?" she asked, confusion marring her delicate features.

Reaching forward, I fingered the swan dangling from her reddened belly button. "Your swan. A proud bird with a hidden majestic beauty. It's very fitting," I said softly, letting my fingertips brush ever so lightly against her soft skin.

Her breath stuttered at the contact as her stomach tensed beneath my touch. Carefully, I spread my fingers across her tummy, opening my hand and lightly pressing it against her as my fingers reached the inward curve of her waist.

She kept her eyes fixed on my face, almost as if she were afraid to look down and confirm that my hand was really on her. I gave her a moment to adjust before I slid my hand down the swell of her hip, bringing my other hand up to her opposite hip; my pinky fingers brushed the edge of her jeans. When she didn't bolt, I moved them down a little more, allowing my ring and pinky fingers to move beneath the fabric.

Her gorgeous tits rose and fell with each jagged breath she took. I was pretty sure she was unaware that she was on full display for us.

"Thank you. I, um, I just had it done today," she breathed out on a whisper.

I started brushing my fingers above the denim over the skin of her hips. "And what prompted 'ya to do that, sweetheart?" I asked, encouraging her not to run. To stay and be in the moment. Edward stepped silently closer, angling to move behind her as I kept her focus on me.

Her skin bloomed a soft pink from the tops of her tits all the way to her cheeks.

"I kind of hoped the pain could distract me from other… feelings," she said as she bit on her lower lip.

I quirked my eyebrow at her, encouraging her to continue, "Go on, darlin'." I gently pulled her closer as my hands moved from her hips to the swell of her ass where I began kneading my fingers into her flesh.

She groaned and brought her hands up to place on my chest. An attempt to keep me from pulling her any closer. But she didn't pull away.

Her voice became even softer as she confessed to us. "It's been awhile since I've had any, um, _attention,_ from anyone besides myself and, well, you and, uh, Dr. Cullen," she quickly glanced over her shoulder towards where Edward was standing, letting us know she had been fully aware of her surroundings the whole time, "have made it quite difficult for me to focus on anything besides the hollow ache between my legs."

Given her physical response to my question, in addition to the private knowledge of her nightly climaxes, her answer should not have surprised me, but it did. My dick roared to life between my hips, my jeans suddenly way too tight for comfort.

"Fuck, darlin'," I hissed as I dropped my forehead against hers. "Do you want us, l'il lady? Do you need us to make it all better?" I laid all our cards on the table. If she said no, that would be it. We would walk away and leave her be. _Maybe. I don't think I can._

She pulled her head back to look up at me. Her brown eyes were dark and seemed to spark with flecks of gold. A range of emotions rolled across her face. Uncertainty. Concern. Gratitude. Need.

Edward had moved close enough to her that he reached for her shoulders. Grasping the fabric of her blouse in his hands, he tugged it down over her shoulders until the shirt was trapped at her bent elbows.

He leaned in and ran his nose along her neck. She shivered and tilted her head away, giving him more room. He placed a kiss behind her ear. "If you are so inclined, Ms. Swan, we'd like to offer our assistance in researching your subject matter," he purred against her neck as his hands came around from behind her to cup both her tits and lift them.

Her moan filled the room as she cried out, "Please! God yes, please fuck me!"

I wasted no time lowering my head and sucking a taut nipple between my lips.

UW*UW*UW*UW

BPOV

_This can't be real._

I thought I must have fallen asleep and my fantasy was continuing to play out in my dreams.

_There is no way I'm standing here, sandwiched between the two men that have starred in my erotic fantasies for the last week, being offered 'private tutoring' for my research project._

_Am I really about to fuck two men at the same time?__You bet your sweet ass I am!_The arousal seeping from my pussy could be compared to the monsoon season finally coming to the Nile.

Firm hands are massaged my boobs while my nipples were suckled between hot lips. He doesn't just release a nipple to move to the other one. No, he caught my peak between his teeth and pulled, letting his teeth scrape across my tender flesh until it finally fell from his mouth with a soft 'pop.'

After the warmth of his mouth, the air was cold and I felt it tighten further as a surge of lust rushed straight to my core. "Ahh... oh, so good," I murmur as I drop my head against the chest behind me. His soft chuckle tickles my ear, and I give in. I look down.

It almost seems as if I'm watching from a distance as his hand lifted my boob, offering it to Jasper's waiting mouth, and my nipple disappeared between his lips. He closed around it, sucking hard, and then flicked his tongue across me while I'm still ensconced inside the tight suction he has formed around me.

Jasper's hands have pushed further into the back of my jeans. Palming my ass, he worked my jeans down as far as he could without releasing my tit. A sharp sting radiated through my boob as Dr. Cullen pulled it from Jasper's mouth. His palm immediately replaced Jasper's mouth and roughly rubbed circles over my nipple until he caught it between two of his fingers and pinched.

I cried out in pleasure as Jasper lowered to a squat in front of me, taking my jeans down my legs with him. My arms fell to my sides as he moved away, and I felt my blouse slip from my arms. He lifted first one leg, then the other, pulling my panties and jeans off and tossed them to the side.

Dr. Cullen, _I don't dare call him Edward,_ was still roughly working my tits and nipples in his experienced hands. He was fully supporting my weight, my back pressed firmly against his front. His erection was obvious against my ass.

Jasper leaned back on his heels and looked me over. I felt his gaze like a lover's caress, teasing and slipping across my skin. He reached out with a lone finger and traced it up my leg, to the apex of my thighs. A fiery tingle was left on my skin where his finger had touched. He moved it across my outer lips, tapping them once firmly where my clit is hidden just inside and I bucked.

"Holy shit, Bella. You are exquisite," Jasper whispered as he replaced his finger with his mouth. He kissed me once, twice, and then ran his tongue through my folds.

"FUCK!" I screamed at the sensation. I whimpered as he pulled away, leaning back on his heels once again.

"Where do 'ya want to do this, sweetheart?" Jasper asked with a hungry look in his eyes.

I shook my head, having trouble finding my voice as Ed… Dr. Cullen continued rolling, pinching and pulling my nipples. He was sucking and nipping at my neck as he rocked his dick against me. "I don't care," I managed to pant out.

"Edward?" Jasper left the decision to him.

Releasing my neck, his hot breath flowed over me. "So many options, which we will eventually explore, but for tonight…the bed," he declared. And then I was lifted into his arms and carried down my hallway as Jasper led the way.

What he has just said briefly registers in my head. 'Options…eventually…for tonight,' _Oh, dear god, this isn't a one time offer!_

Dr. Cullen laid me gently down on the bed and stepped back. They were both standing there, devouring me with their eyes. I suddenly felt self-conscious despite how incredibly horny I was.

"You are both wearing too many clothes," I admonished them.

Dr. Cullen smirked and started undoing his tie. When he freed the knot, he pulled it off and held it in his hands. "Do you trust us, Ms. Swan?" he asked as he ran the tie through his fingers.

Did I? If their intentions had been to hurt me, they had their chance and didn't take it. My gut told me that whatever they did to me tonight would bring nothing but pleasure.

"Yes, Sir," I purred out. His eyebrows shot up and Jasper snorted as he let loose a laugh.

Dr. Cullen seemed to have been left speechless as his mouth gaped at me.

"Oh, darlin', do 'ya have any idea what a naughty temptress you are?" Jasper asked as he undid the buttons on his jeans and let them fall, alerting me to the fact that he has gone commando.

I was the one with the gaping mouth now. _Holy hell is that man hung!__I guess what they say about Texas is true…_

I started to think '_how_' but quickly change my thought to '_when is he going to get that in me?_' It's probably going to hurt at first, but I didn't care. I squeezed my thighs together in anticipation of being completely filled by his girth.

I crawled off the bed and dropped to my knees in front of him. I wrapped one hand around the base of his cock…my fingers did not meet as he was too big for my hand. I placed my other hand just above the first. Even with both hands grasping him, there was exposed length. I slid my hands up until they were centered on his length and then slid them in opposite directions as I twisted my hands before bringing them back together to meet in the middle.

Jasper grunted, and then hissed when I leaned forward to run my tongue through the slit in the head of his cock, collecting the clear liquid that had seeped out. I continued sliding and twisting my hands along his shaft and sucked the head into my mouth.

"Hot damn, sugar!" Jasper bellowed. "You look so fuckin' hot worshippin' my dick."

I sucked harder, taking more of him in as I moved one hand to play with his balls.

"Oh, yes, l'il girl…just like that. Such a good l'il cocksucker aren't 'ya?" he choked out as the head of his cock bumped against the back of my throat.

I felt a pressure against the back of my head as Dr. Cullen wound my hair around his hand and began guiding my head up and down Jasper's cock. After a couple of more strokes, he pulled me off of Jasper and angled my head toward him.

He had finished undressing and his cock was just inches from my mouth, swollen, red and dripping pre-cum. He had to be at least as big as Jasper, if not bigger.

I stretched my tongue out to try to lick the fluid that was about to drip on the floor, but his grip in my hair tightened, preventing me from reaching.

"The whole point of polygamy, Ms. Swan, is to realize there are more than two people involved."

He drove his point home by thrusting his cock into my mouth and down my throat. He pulled back just before I could gag and then slid back in, slower this time, setting a rhythm.

After I adjusted to the shock of the fact that I was having my mouth fucked by Dr. Cullen, I remembered my hands were still on Jasper. I resumed stroking his length, twisting my wrist as I worked my hand up and down him until he started thrusting into my hand, seeking more friction.

"Very…ugh…good, Ms. Swan…god damn…work us. Make our cocks feel good and we'll make you feel so good," Dr. Cullen's voice was deep and throaty as he tried to maintain his professor persona.

Pants, moans and grunts filled the room as my mouth and my hand continued working the two glorious cocks that had been offered to me. My inner thighs were sticky and damp from the juice that had seeped out of me.

"OHHH lord almighty, Bella…squeeze me tighter, darlin'…make me cum!" begged Jasper.

I tightened my grip on him, and my mouth followed suit around Dr. Cullen. Jasper suddenly pulled free from my hand and took over, stroking his own cock. Dr. Cullen withdrew from my mouth and started pumping his cock as well. I was breathless and could only watch in fascination as they give themselves the final strokes they needed before I felt their warm cum spilling over my boobs.

There was so much that it ran down the slope of my tits and dripped from my nipples. On a whim, I reached up and swirled a finger around each of my nipples, mixing their cum together before placing my finger into my mouth to suck off the taste of their essence.

Both men panted heavily and were slack jawed in disbelief at my bold action.

Dr. Cullen recovered first, and I saw the first real smile I've ever seen on him. "Oh, Ms. Swan, I do believe you will have no problem earning the highest marks on this assignment."

I should have been repulsed at the implication of his statement. That he was going to let me fuck him for an A. Honestly, I was too lost in a lust-filled delirium at that point to care. I would think about all of this tomorrow. For right now, I needed to get mine. I'd held up my end, made them feel good. It was time for them to reciprocate.

Jasper offered me his hand; I grasped it and he helped me stand. He tugged me in close, until my cum covered boobs pressed into his hard chest. His mouth was suddenly on mine, brushing soft kisses over my lips, then his tongue ran across my lips and I moaned. He took advantage of my parted lips, his tongue delving inside me to tease and dance with mine.

By the time he released me, I was dizzy with need. He snickered and murmured 'amazing' against my lips. He stepped back and I was engulfed in Dr. Cullen's arms next. Where Jasper's kiss was soft and coaxing my participation, his kiss was rough and demanding. He nipped at my lips until they parted and shoved his tongue between them. Where Jasper's tongue danced with mine, Dr. Cullen's was firm, and he thrust it between my lips just as he had done with his cock minutes before.

I couldn't take the intensity for very long, and with a gasp, I pulled back. He was relentless and just moved his attentions to my chin and down my neck. Biting, licking, sucking my flesh as he worked his way down my neck and along my collarbone. Bending his knees, he captured one of my sensitive nipples between his teeth and chewed lightly on it.

_Holy fuck! That feels amazing!_The limited experience I have had until now has always been gentle…as if my partner was afraid I would break. Dr. Cullen seemed to have no fears of this and no reservations about showing me how much he desired my body. His actions left no room for any doubt that he was only here to fuck.

The last of my walls crumbled as I came to this realization. Tonight was all about sex, pure and simple. And I took it… gladly.

Having thoroughly chewed on both of my nipples until they felt as if they were on fire, Dr. Cullen straightened back up and steped back from me.

"On the bed, Ms. Swan," he ordered.

I blinked rapidly, trying to regain my bearings. _On the bed…oh, oh! It's time…finally._

I reached for the drawer of my nightstand, but was stopped when Dr. Cullen grabbed my arm. "Ms. Swan, I do believe I instructed you to get on the bed. What are you doing?"

"Condoms…" I meekly answered.

His face was contemplative as he nodded. "I see. While I appreciate you pointing out where they are, we don't need them… yet. Now, please oblige me, and get your ass on the bed!" he growled.

I was confused, but his tone has left no room for argument, and my nether regions certainly weren't arguing as I felt more wetness drip out and run down my thigh. I turned toward the bed to find Jasper sitting in the center, leaning against my headboard, Dr. Cullen's tie in his hands. "C'mere, darlin'."

Eager to find out what they had planned, I jumped on the bed and crawled over to him.

"Turn around for me," instructed Jasper.

I maneuvered around, until my back was facing him, and I was kneeling between his spread legs.

"Sit on your bottom sweetheart," he said as he stroked my hair. I changed into a cross-legged position. He reached forward, wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me back so that I was flush with his chest, his semi-erect shaft trapped against the crack of my ass. He gathered my hair and lay it over one shoulder as he leaned into my exposed neck.

After laying a kiss at the hollow of my neck, he asked, "Do you still trust us, sweetheart? Are you willing to give yourself over to us so we can make your body sing?"

"Oh yes, Jasper," I sighed out.

"Good girl. Close your eyes for me, darlin'. I'm going to blindfold you," he said and I tensed up. "Shh, darlin'… don't fret, l'il one. You said you'd trust us, remember? By taking away your sense of sight, your other senses will be enhanced. I promise that you're about to experience intense pleasure Bella," he drawled in a whisper against my ear.

I could only nod my head as he wrapped Dr. Cullen's tie around my eyes and knotted it at the back of my head. He massaged my shoulders and rubbed my neck, giving me a couple of minutes to adjust and relax.

The bed dipped, and I could smell Dr. Cullen's cologne as he moved closer to us. Jasper's calloused hands moved from my shoulders, down the front of my chest and over my boobs, but it was gentle. He avoided my nipples, only working the flesh around them. I sighed and leaned back into his chest, feeling his heartbeat against my back.

I heard the bedspread shift and then Dr. Cullen's hands were on my knees, hooking underneath them, lifting and draping them over Jasper's legs, causing me to be spread wide. Cool air caressed my pussy, and I shuddered. The cool air was replaced by warm moist breath as he blew over my center. I arched against the sensation and came in contact with his open mouth.

He closed his lips over the outside of my pussy and applied steady pressure with his teeth. I could feel my clit swelling. _Oh god, who knew having your pussy bit could feel so damn good!_

"More," I whimpered quietly.

He chuckled against me, the vibration electrifying.

His teeth were gone, and his tongue was pushing between my folds, just over my opening. He dragged it upwards torturously slow, stopping and taking it back down without touching my clit. He did that a few more times before pulling back and nipping in random spots along my pussy lips. Between the teasing that he was doing and Jasper's hands teasing my tits, I was writhing and squirming and starting to get angry.

"Damn it! Stop teasing me!" I begged.

"If you insist Ms. Swan," he mumbled against my flesh. Then in a louder voice, he said, "Spread her for me, Jasper."

A hand left my tit and reappeard at my mound. Using two fingers, he spread my lips, baring my swollen clit. As Dr. Cullen's mouth sucked my hard button between his lips, Jasper pinched my nipple, and I screamed.

"Thank you!" and "Fuck!" are the only identifiable words that escaped my mouth. The rest is a myriad of gibberish sounds and grunts.

He worked my clit: sucking it, swirling his tongue around it, biting on it. I couldn't retreat from the divine treatment being lavished upon me as Jasper kept me open to the ministrations of this talented tongue; all while his rough fingers kept playing with my aching nipples.

And then I was cumming. My body spasmed and jerked under their hands as I shrieked my ecstasy into the room. The blindfold no longer mattered, because I couldn't have kept my eyes open if I'd wanted to. Every inch of my skin was alive and pulsing.

I was pulled to my knees, and Dr. Cullen's mouth was on mine, forcing me to taste myself on him. I unabashedly lapped at the tangy flavor that was mixed with the distinct flavor of him. The bed shifted behind me, and I didn't worry about what Jasper was doing as I was focused on the man before me. His arms were wrapped around me, hands on my ass, squeezing and releasing, kneading deep into the tissue.

He whispered against my mouth, "That is the best pussy I have ever had the pleasure of tasting, Ms. Swan. I would be lying if I said I did not want to taste it again immediately." I began panting into the kiss at his admission.

_How can his formal distant words elicit such a reaction in me? Can I possibly withstand another oral attack by him?_

With his hands still on my ass, he lifted me enough to carry me forward. I knew immediately where I was being put because Jasper's cock was lined up with my entrance, and as gravity pulled me down and Dr. Cullen's hands disappeared from my ass, I was being filled. By a real cock. For the first time in my life.

The dicks of my past must have been figments of my imagination because they had nothing on the solid thickness that I slid down on.

"Oh, shit," I murmured.

"I know, sweetheart," Jasper groaned behind me.

"No. No, wait!" I said louder and all movement around me stopped. "Not on birth control…condom," I squeaked out, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, darlin'… I got it. We're good," he stated as he rocked his hips back and then thrust upward, plowing all that manhood deep inside me. "You're so fuckin'… shit… tight, so tight…" Jasper was coming unhinged as he slid in and out of me the best he could from that angle.

I made a move to go forward onto my hands and knees to allow him better movement, but he grabbed my hips and held me above him. A moment later, I knew why.

We were further down the bed, so Jasper was able to lie back. He pulled me back, guiding me down to lie over his chest and then began pounding into me from below. No sooner had he set his pace then Dr. Cullen's tongue was back on my clit, just as promised.

_Holy fucking hell! They are going to kill me!_

Jasper gripped my hips tightly, helping to move me up and down his shaft as he thrusted. His breath was hot against my ear as his heart rate picked up, and his breathing grew ragged. "Play with your tits, sugar; pinch those pretty nipples for us," he huffed into my ear.

_And now I have died and gone to heaven._

I don't even believe in God, but I was pretty sure I was about to meet him as I shattered around and on them. I was vaguely aware of my insides quivering and clenching as my thighs tightened, and I continued pinching my nipples roughly as I rode out my release, Jasper's name tumbling from my lips.

My ears were ringing from the force of the orgasm I was experiencing.

Jasper sounded as if he was accepting an Oscar as thank yous to every known divinity tumbled from his lips, his release erupting from him as he trembled and twitched beneath me.

Dr. Cullen sounded giddy as he laughed and said in wonder, "Holy shit… she's a squirter!"

It's the most… _relaxed_… I've ever heard him. _Of course, I've only known him for two weeks…as my professor._

Blame it on the exorbitant amount of endorphins racing through my system at the moment as a result of the two BEST orgasms I have ever had in my life.

Blame it on the craziness of the situation…me, the girl who does not stand out, the girl with a fractured self-esteem, the girl who might as well be a virgin for all the experience I've had…has just been well and truly fucked by not one man, but two.

_Well, not literally fucked by two men…only one cock was in me. Holy shit, what if they want to do that to me? Nothing has ever come close to entering me back there, not that I haven't had fantasies about it…_

I erupted in a fit of giggles causing Jasper to groan beneath me as I contracted around his softening cock. His arms came from below me, one bracing just beneath my boobs, the other a little lower across my belly as he encompassed me in a tight hug.

"Please, sweetheart… just, shit! You…. you've gotta be still for a minute," pleaded Jasper.

Something about the way he held me was tender and unexpected, sobering me instantly.

_This is just fucking, nothing more._

My giggles subsided as my mind tried to wrap around the emotion that was trying to crack through my endorphin rush. For a brief instance, everything else fell away and it was just me… in Jasper's embrace.

The awkward bubble was popped by Dr. Cullen's deep, velvety voice.

"I need to work off that meal I just had, and it would be such a shame to waste all of that creamy moisture, Ms. Swan."

I reached up and slid the tie from my eyes, blinking languidly as I lifted my head to look at him.

_Was he serious? I wasn't sure I had it in me to go another round at this point._

I watched as he tore open a wrapper and seductively rolled the condom down onto his dripping length. He pumped his cock twice before reaching for my hand.

_I guess he is serious._

I was limp and sluggish as he pulled me upright. I felt Jasper's cock slip out of me and felt empty. Dr. Cullen tugged me until I was held against his chest. He kissed my mouth and brought my desire racing back to life as he stated, "I want to hear MY name this time, Bella."

"Oh, god," I whispered.

"Try again, Ms. Swan… _that_ is not my name," he growled.

He moved back away from me far enough to guide me in turning around to face Jasper. He'd pulled the used condom off, but was still sprawled on the bed, his arms now tucked under his head so he could watch what was about to unfold.

Dr. Cullen pressed between my shoulder blades, causing me to fall forward. I caught myself by pressing my hands into Jasper's thighs, my face inches from his flaccid cock. As I huffed out a breath of warm air, I mentally fist pumped myself when his cock twitched and swelled ever so slightly. _Damn, this boy's got stamina!_

I felt his hands running over my ass in soft circles. A surprised squeak came out of my mouth when he suddenly dug his fingers in, squeezing and pulling my cheeks apart. It was a brief moment of exposure before he released my flesh to bring his open palm down in a swift smack against the fleshiest part of my backside.

Like a whore, I moaned and he did it again to my other cheek bringing forth another involuntary moan from me.

He chuckled behind me. "I find it quite fascinating that in my classroom you claimed that dominance and submission scares you, Ms. Swan, yet you have had nothing but very positive reactions to the tastes of it we have provided you with thus far."

I looked over my shoulder at him. He was gripping his cock in his hand, guiding it to my waiting pussy. Before I got completely distracted I quickly asked, "What are you talking about?"

He thrust into me all the way to the hilt, and I dug my nails into Jasper's thighs in an attempt to not get knocked flat on my face from the force. Jasper groaned, and I saw him swell further.

_Would definitely need to explore his reaction to pain.__I filed that away for later._

I resisted the urge to suck him so I could encourage that swelling, feel him thicken and harden within the confines of my mouth, by turning back to look at Dr. Cullen.

His eyes rolled back as he stilled. "Never felt such a tight pussy," he murmured before his eyes fluttered open, meeting mine.

Ever so slowly he began withdrawing and talking through tight lips. "You have done everything we've asked without question. Your physical reactions tell me that you quite enjoyed being blindfolded," he smirked at me and pushed back into me just as slowly, "and there is no question that you have a fondness for a little bit of pain." He pulled out and thrust back in a little faster. "Case in point being the torture we've inflicted on your nipples and your wanton moans just now to a test spanking."

I was gob smacked by his words, but couldn't deny the truth in them. _I was going to need to sit down and reevaluate what I thought my views on sex were and more specifically, how I personally fit into those views._

My inner ramblings disappeared as he picked up his pace. From this… perspective… I could tell that Dr. Cullen was indeed a little larger than Jasper. Even with the amount of natural lubrication my body had supplied, I was stretched so tight around him that each push and pull left a raw sting on my inner walls.

It hurt, but in a good way. It left no doubts that I was being filled and used and that my 'itch' was certainly being 'scratched.'

_In._

_Out._

_Swivel of his hips._

_Grunt. Pant. Hiss._

_In._

_Out._

He fucked me fast and hard until I was on the edge of exploding again. As if sensing my closeness, he would slow, change his pace to force me to back away from that ledge. When he felt I had regained enough control, he resumed his frantic thrusting.

I was getting desperate to cum, and I found myself begging, almost in tears each time he slowed down again. The fourth time that he slowed down, he stopped altogether. Between the two of them, I was a rag-doll, and they easily repositioned me onto my hands and knees without the support of Jasper below me.

Jasper was now on his knees in front of me, his cock once again at full attention. I licked my lips as I looked upon him with longing. I hadn't been able to enjoy the taste of him nearly long enough before Dr. Cullen had forced my mouth onto his own cock earlier in the evening.

Just as I was about to attempt to find my voice enough to ask to suck him, I felt my backside spread and something cold drizzled along my crack. I wanted to be concerned but then decided 'fuck it.' _They hadn't hurt me yet and what was the worst that could happen?_

A lone digit circled my puckered hole, applying pressure then backing away and circling, over and over as I started to writhe against the foreign sensation. Dr. Cullen had still not resumed fucking me; he was keeping still, letting me fuck myself on him as he played with my ass.

A burning warmth spread through my backside as he pushed his finger past the tight rim of muscle and I froze.

"Relax, Ms. Swan," his voice was tight, as if this was testing his last ounce of control. "This is all we're doing tonight. We have plenty of time to work up to our cocks in your virgin hole. Just enjoy tonight."

He punctuated his final words by withdrawing both his cock and his finger and then pushing them back in at the same time.

"Oh, dear god…" I whimpered as he repeated the movement. He was working back up to a frenzied pace and my orgasm was rapidly building in a twisting coil of my stomach.

Each thrust was harder than the last, forcing me closer and closer to Jasper's cock until I opened my mouth in anticipation of his next thrust, and I was able to capture the oozing head between my lips.

At the feel of my mouth, Jasper rocked his hips forward, pushing himself deeper into my mouth.

"Ahhhh, yes, sugar… just like that! Every good doggie deserves _The Bone_!" he grunted, matching his rhythm to the one behind me.

_What the hell? Doesn't matter! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck… I'm being fucked!_

And then I was falling, floating on a cloud of euphoria. Pretty colors blinked in and out of my vision. Somewhere I heard screeching… "Edward!" …and realized it was me.

My cries ended, and the room filled with the sounds of primal males as my mouth was filled with hot, salty liquid and Edward's cock became impossibly thicker within my abused channel as it pulsed out his release.

We collapsed into a pile of sweaty, cum soaked bodies, and I think I giggled, the last thought to float through my mind before I faded away… _This is going to be a very interesting semester._


End file.
